


Play Date

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Umi and Nico go on a date... kind of. (Nico-NASTYH Universe) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another addition to the Nico-NASTYH universe. There will be slight changes to the background info for Nico. But other than that, there won't be heavy changes.
> 
> Sit back and enjoy. 
> 
> "Blah" — Speech
> 
> 'Blah' — Thoughts
> 
> [ Blah ] —Text
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.

* * *

Umi smoothed her hand over her blue hair to make sure any strands don't stick out. She then stepped back to look over herself: She was wearing faded blue jeans with a grey short-sleeved blouse. It was simple, yet it works for Umi. Satisfied, she walks out of the bathroom. "Alright Dad, I'm ready to go."

. . . . . . .

_Nico's place_

Umi was bemused at the sight in front of her when she opens the door to Nico's home apartment. Nico was on her knees with her head on the floor. "I'm sorry! My mom had to be called to work at the last minute."

Umi walked in and picked up Nico. "You being over-dramatic; we can just reschedule."

Nico hugged Umi, "You're so understanding."

They both separated and Umi asked, "Well, what are we going to do today?"

Nico took a moment to ponder their actions. She snapped her fingers and said, "We're going to have a play date; we can make lunch and after that we can go to a park near here."

Umi nodded, "Sounds good."

With their impromptu plan in place, they walked into the living room where the Yazawa siblings were in.

The siblings all turned and saw Umi, "Umi-neechan!" That all rushed and hugged Umi.

"Oof." Umi took a step back and embraced all of them.

"Alright kiddies." Nico ruffles Cocoa and Cocoro's hair. "Get dressed up 'cause we're going to the market to buy lunch." Nico picks up Cotarou and hands him to Cocoro. The siblings all walked to their rooms and changed.

. . . . . . .

_Grocery Store_

"Don't go too far away." Nico pushed the shopping cart with Umi walking beside her.

"What are we going to buy?" Umi asks.

"Well..." Nico took a moment to pull out a piece of paper. "We are going to buy some ingredients since most of what I'm going to make is at home."

"Sounds good." And so they picked up strawberries, bananas, chicken breast, potatoes, tomatoes, and black beans. As they were in the vegetables section, Umi saw Nico pick up a bundle of kale. She stiffened as flashbacks of the incidents came back in her mind.

Nico put the bundle in the shopping cart and looked at Umi. But when she saw the state her girlfriend was in, she cradled Umi's hands and assured her, "Hey, it's going to be alright; I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Umi relaxed her shoulders.

Nico pecks Umi's cheeks. "Alright, now that we have everything, let's go home."

. . . . . . .

_Back at Nico's place_

Nico starts barking out orders. "Alright Umi, wash the vegetables and fruits."

"Got it."

"Cocoro, clean the potatoes."

"Yes."

"Cocoa, take the Cheerios and the plates out."

"No problem."

Sharpening the knife, Nico looks at the chicken breast. "Let's do this."

_20 minutes later..._

Nico wiped the sweat from her brow, "Phew, alright kids, wash your hands and sit at the table. Me and Umi will bring the food." Hearing the chorus of 'yes', the siblings cleaned their hands and walked off.

Nico and Umi brought plates and bowls of food to the table where the siblings were waiting. There was a big salad bowl that has chopped lettuce, kale, chicken, diced tomato, beans, and nuts.

There was a plate of potato 'chips'.

There are 5 smaller bowls that has cheerios, chopped strawberries, bananas, and filled with milk.

"Alright." Nico clapped her hands. "Let's eat."

Umi took a fork and stabbed a piece of kale. She hesitates as if that piece of plant was laughing at her/ But she trusts Nico and shoves that kale into her mouth. "This is nice."

Nico grinned, "See? You can trust Nico-nii as your chef."

Umi smiled, and so everyone finished their meals. As Nico was cleaning the plates, she asks her siblings. "Do you guys want to go to the park?"

Their cheering seems to be their answer.

. . . . . . .

_Park_

Before the kids could go play, Umi stops them. "Wait, we have to warm up first."

"Aww."

"I know, but this will help you not to get hurt." Umi then leads them some warn-up routines. Other kids at the park see this and wanted to join. Now Umi is leading an improvised class.

When they finished with the warm ups, Cocoa asked the idol duo, "Can we play hide-and-seek?"

Nico was the one to answer, "Sure, but careful of Cotarou."

"Yup," One of the kids began counting.

The kids scatter and Nico grabbed Umi's hand. "C'mon I know a good place." After passing several bushes and hiking uphill, they reached the top of the hill.

"Wow," Umi looks at the sight before her, "You can see the whole city."

"It's great." They both sat on the lone beach. Nico leaned on Umi's shoulder and enjoyed each other's company. "Did you like today?"

"It was wonderful and I enjoyed it. By the way, how do you know about this place?"

Nico tensed at the question, prompting Umi to backpedal, "I mean, if you don't—"

Nico squeezed Umi's hand. "It's alright. It's just..." Nico took a deep breath. "My dad used to take me when I was a kid. After work, he would take the time to take me to the park. After playing around, he would take me up here and we would watch the sun set." Umi feels Nico slightly shaking. "He was actually the one who invented 'Nico-Nico-Nii'. But after he... died, everything was in chaos. I knew I had to take care of my family especially when Cotarou was just born. Mom had to take multiple jobs to cover the funeral and for us."

Umi suddenly hugged Nico, "Wha—"

"It's okay Nico. You've been brave all this time. But it's okay now, you can let go."

Nico laughed, "What are you talking about Umi? I'm..." Her breath hitched.

"I'm..." Her lips start quivering.

"I'm..." Her throat starts to tighten up.

"I'm..." Tears start to pour from her eyes.

"I—" The dam finally broke.

Nico suddenly buried her head into Umi's shoulder and cried. She tightens her hold as she lets out all of her emotions. Her grief as her father died so soon. She was angry and frustrated at the world for taking him away from her. Her stress as she took the role of caretaker at such a young age; she had to bottle up all of that so she can provide for her family. Now everything Nico held back pours out from her cries and tears.

Umi kept silent and held onto Nico, supporting her through this moment.

After a long period of time, Nico's cries subside into sniffles. Nico finally let go and separated from Umi. Nico's face was a mess; there was tear stains and snot everywhere. Nico tried to wipe some with her forearm. "I must look like shit." Her laugh was raspy. Nico looks at the wet spot on Umi's blouse. "Sorry about the mess."

Umi took a napkin from her pocket and dabbed Nico's face. "It's nothing to worry about."

After they were done, Nico looked at the side to see the sun setting. "Holy crap, it's getting late. We should get the kids." They both stood up.

"Are you alright?"

Nico smiled at Umi, "I'm feeingl a lot better actually." Nico pulled Umi in for a hug. "Thank you for being my beautiful girlfriend."

Umi blushed lightly at the praise. "It wasn't much; I was just here."

"And that's all that matter." Nico leaned in to kiss Umi's lips. "Now let's go back."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> .  
.  
.  
.  
And fin. Holy crap that was intense. Upfront, that emotional part was not in script at all. As I was writing this out, I thought, 'Hey since I'm doing a background on Nico's dad, let’s put this emotional part riiight here.' So sorry for that unexpected moment; my brain works in weird ways.
> 
> Now tips related for this story:
> 
> 1\. Nutrition and exercise go hand in hand. You can't rely heavily on one and ignore the other. If you work out a lot but have weak nutrition, then you won't get results as fast. If you eat very healthy but don't do decent exercise, then most of that energy you consumed will be stored as fat.
> 
> 2\. Don't change your diet drastically. Take some food you don't need off little by little and include veggies and other stuff little by little as well. You can increase your water intake to 'feel' full. Be on the lookout for diet programs that promise fast results in easy steps. Don't take this approach too seriously and do research. Everyone has different reactions to different diets. 
> 
> 3\. Everyone has different amounts of food they can eat and also what they can eat. I'm lactose intolerant so I eat tofu to get my calcium.
> 
> 4\. Eat and do things in moderation; having too much of anything can hurt you. Umi still remembers her kale incident.
> 
> 5\. Be sure you do warm-ups and dynamic stretches before you do any intense physical activity. This will increase your mobility, flexibility, and lower your chances of getting an injury. Once you're done with whatever you're doing, be sure to do static stretches; this will lower your chances of getting cramps.
> 
> Well, that's all I could think off the top of my head. See ya next time.
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Constructive criticisms are appreciated
> 
> Bravo Tango out.


End file.
